Crossoverpaloooza!
by Bansho Issai Kaijin to Nase
Summary: In short, a bunch of random anime characters living randomly together in a random place. yeah...Come and read! includes: Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, Samurai Champloo, Bleach, Samurai Deeper Kyo, Ouran Host Club, Teen Titans, Cowboy Bebop and more,summary ins
1. Victim 1

**A/N -** **R.S** Well this piece can basically be descibed as just plain fun. If you're looking for a story with seiousness but yet laxed and humorous then this is the story for you. This is a story that Rayne and I thought up one day while bored in school. It has no real set plot but it's not so pointless as to make you say "Ok, so what's happening?" Don't get me wrong, you probably will end up wondering that a few times but it won't be in a bad way.

**Summary:** Young women from all parts of Japan are mysteriously being murdered, what does the up coming and highly acclaimed Battle of the Bands have to do with their deaths? In all honesty, even we don't know. So Join us as the mystery plays out in **Crossoverpalooza!**

**Disclaimer:** We have no legal rights to any of the animes that we use within this fic. The plot...All Ours Baby!

**Prologue / Introduction**

In a random place in a random town in a random city in a bigger random place, there are random people gathered in random places from random animes. These people randomly meet and have random jobs existing for the sole purpose of entertaining us. And this my friend is the basis for this randomly written piece of literature.

Written as a collaboration work

**By:** Realsmartz & RayneJade

**Bonus Work**

Music playing, bodies hot, gyrating and smothered onto one another. The feeling of the Club mixed with the energy of the people formed a view of life to mystify the beholder. Indeed anyone who stepped foot in this place would be instantly uplifted before even having a drink at the bar. And as for those who somehow still felt down… Well, the delightful bartender would take care of that.

Yes the bartender, though only one aspect of the club which contained a D.J. and a stage for live entertainment, was the man to see if you desired a person to person experience. Bartenders are often thought of as under-paid psychiatrists, harboring all the burdens of drunken people seeking release. Now, usually as an effect of holding all these problems the bartenders themselves tend to become depressed...Notice I said usually.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Damn."

The supposed-to-be depressed bartender was leaning over the counter with his arms wrapped around a miserable-looking male. The "assaulted" one was clad in a grey police uniform (with maroon stripes) however his short spiky white (with purple hue) hair refused to be contained within the usually manditory hat. Annoyance shone from his features as he'd been only too desperately trying to avoid this giddy bartender. Said giddy bartender was either too oblivious to the assaulted's annoyance or just out right ignoring it (probably the first).

"Yukimura-san please remove yourself from my person."

"But I haven't seen you in sooo long. And you're just so cute!" while saying this he reluctantly let go, "And you don't work for my family anymore, you don't have to call me "san"."

"No but if I didn't call you "san" you'd think we're friends or something."

"…You're so cute!"

Sasuke sighed heavily. He wondered why he even bothered saying sensible things around someone so…(you fill in the blank). Damn the Chief for giving him this stupid security guard duty. That was the only reason he ended up being spotted by the useless bartender in the first place.

And once again said useless bartender was either oblivious to the cop's present mood or outright ignoring it because he continued to rant. After some time he actually arrived at a presentable question. "So how've you been?"

"Fine until I came here."

"That's good!"

"…Are you not hearing what I'm saying?"

"I've been doing well too!"

Officially Sasuke decided to surrender. He took a seat. "Fix me something."

"You're too young!"

Sasuke was ready to throw a fit (or fist) when Yukimura winked to say that he had been joking.

"So what do you want?"

"A Gin and tonic, without the tonic part."

Laughing, Yukimura prepared the drink and served the "boy".

"So what's going on around here?" Sasuke asked taking a sip of his high-in-alcohol-content drink.

"Huh?" Yukimura asked stupidly.

"What are you people having around here that you needed more security?"

"Oh. We're having a battle of the bands soon."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! It's gonna be fun! But, these are rather popular bands. Plus we think they might try to kill each other so we need security to prevent that."

"Oh? So it's a real battle then."

Yukimura laughed in reply. "Yea, I guess it will be."

Thinking this was his way out, Sasuke finished his drink and started to leave. "Well I better go start my rounds, I've been on break too long."

"Awww…okay…" said Yukimura in disappointment but at least allowed his victim the peace of leaving.

_Freedom,_ Sasuke thought as he made his escape, finally able to make his rounds if not in silence for the music then at least in peace. But if that would happen then things would be too easy for him. And life is never easy (at least not in this fic).

"Sasuke-kun!" screamed a tall woman, long dark hair flowing behind her as she latched herself onto his arm.

"Damn."

And so the cycle continues! (scary music: dun dun duuuhhn!)

**Chapter: 1**

_**Victim #1**_

Gathered in a studio, surrounded by instruments, cords, and mics we find a group of teens bored as hell as they wait for their band member to arrive at practice.

"Where the hell is she?" asked a very pissed off Yuya as she paced around the vast space of the studio.

"I wonder if she's o.k.?" Orihime, a big chested girl and Tohru, a petite girl stated in unison.

"She better be ok so when she gets here I can kill her."

"Yuya-chan you shouldn't speak in such a way!" warned the brunette, Tohru.

Yuya huffed hotly and decided to sit next to Kagome who through all this was pointedly quiet as she flipped through channels on the television. A silence settled between the group. Orihime and Tohru sat at the table silently worrying over their friend while Yuya sat with her hands crossed watching Kagome flip through channels.

Click. _schrch_ Click. _This is…_ Click._ I told…_ Click. _schrch_ Click _Corn is no place for a mighty warrior…_ Click. _This is the_ _midday…_ Click.

"Wait!" Yuya shouted, causing all occupants of the quiet studio to jump slightly. "Wait go back to that channel," she instructed as the screen changed to the news.

"Today's latest news is coming to us very recently from the Police Headquarters concerning the murder of a young woman…"

The group watched in silence although Yuya was the only one actually listening to it. The reporter announced loud and clear that a certain Miaka Yuki, the member of the band they had been waiting for, was the victim. Yet only Yuya's mouth fell open in shock.

"Heyy," said Orihime slowly when a picture of the girl was displayed on the screen. "She looks…familiar somehow?"

"Isn't that Miaka-chan?" asked Tohru as she tried to figure out what Miaka was doing on t.v.

Kagome blinked as if waking up from a daze. "It is?"

Yuya, coming out of her surprise, turned and stared pointedly at her friends while questioning their sanity. "Weren't any of you listening at all?"

"Shh!" Kagome said.

"And now we'll have Officer Mugen, who discovered the body, with more details. Officer Mugen?" The reporter placed the mic to Mugen's mouth and they waited for him to speak.

It went quiet for a while as they all watched a gruff looking police officer with hair escaping from his hat look around seemingly confused.

_What is this guy? Stupid?_ thought Yuya and Kagome at the same time.

Finally Mugen opened his mouth to speak and they all waited expectantly for his explanation. "Um, from what I've seen…she's dead."

People all around the screen either sweat dropped or fell anime-style. _So he is an idiot,_ they thought in unison again.

The reporter attempted to continue the conversation or at least squeeze some "juicy" information out of him. "So, the body was found deserted in bushes. Does this confirm that it was a murder?"

The scruffy man scratched his scruffy hair and lazily replied. "Yea…I guess. Hey I gatta go drin…I mean, tend to the body so, I'm gonna go now." And with that said he waved a hand and left in the opposite direction of the body to the bar. Maybe he was gathering evidence? (Sure, gathering evidence, right)

"Hey – wait! Don't you have anything to say to the victim's family?" asked the reporter. She soon realized that the officer was ignoring her so gave up and faced the camera with a sigh. "Well, reporting for the Everytime News I'm - "

_Click._ The dumbfounded girls exchanged glances. They just could not imagine the lively, energetic, gluttonous girl being dead. It was shocking as well as traumatizing. The silence of disbelief was ultimately broken by Tohru's sobbing, which infected all other girls in the room one by one until there was suddenly a studio full of instruments, cords, mics, and crying females.

The spell did not last long as all of them were rather strong-willed. The sobs stopped although the tears remained and Yuya decided, "That's it! We're getting revenge on whoever did this!"

"Right!" agreed Orihime and Kagome while Tohru commented on the deceased's soul and said, "Poor Miaka."

Suddenly and quite forcefully, the studio door opened. In fact, it had been opened so fiercely that it flew off its hinges and landed several feet from where it had been. In leaped a brunette young lady with an announcement to make.

"Miaka's dead!" Her harsh and insensitive words caused a choir of crying again but she paid no mind. "What are we going to do! Battle of the Bands is soon but now we don't have a keyboardist!"

"Sana! You could be nicer! She was our friend, after all," Kagome told her.

"Don't call me that! Call me – 'Manager'," said Sana then beamed to herself as if she'd accomplished something.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well we have to at least hold a funeral service first."

"Hm…Okay, I've got it! We can hold auditions at the funeral!"

The four girls stared at their manager in silence for a few moments then shut her out of the conversation completely while physically turning their backs to further clarify Sana's eschewed state.

On a rooftop on looking the hustling crime scene below, a silhouette sat propped up on one knee.

The kill was easy enough; she never saw it coming. After stalking her out for a month her life patterns were easy to map. The day that she had been assignigned as his target turned out to be a sad day for her indeed.

Smirking he pushed off the ledge happy with the easy kill, though disappointed that it had been boring. In one quick motion he disappeared, only shadows of him visible as he flew across the rooftops.

The hideout of the secret organization had the setting of any typical assassin organization; it was high tech straight to the bathrooms. The killer, now walking casually through the maze of corridors, soon found himself in the main or "master" room where all jobs were assigned. But the room really got its name from the extremely large master computer placed in the centre. Over 100 screens of various sizes went up and around, looming over the room and spooling to the sides surrounding the main screen, which was the size of a university chalkboard.

Surrounded by keys and switches of all kinds we find a figure, small by human standards but even more insignificant in size compared to the monster of a machine to which he/she worked at. Fiddling away doing whatever it is that geniuses do at a computer that size, he/she barely glanced at the presence in the room, but casually said, "Is the task completed?"

"Yes," replied the male just as coolly.

The Genius stretched out her hand and waited; the other still typing. "Report" she ordered.

Here the man took off his shades and his hood, revealing chestnut coloured eyes and scratching the back of his blond head, which was hair worn short. "Later?" he said sheepishly.

At this the person's fingers that seemed to be in constant motion stopped. He/she swiveled around in his/her large chair and stared pointedly at the taller figure. "Later?" it asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ed needs that report. She has a lot of work to do. If the report isn't placed in time then she has to do long updates which Ed does **not** want to do."

The killer had no particular care nor concern for what Ed had or didn't have to do but he was aware of his responsibility to give the report. Besides, the entire operation was supposed to be a "team-effort" anyway. "Fine," he said grimly.

Ed gave a little giggle of pleasure at getting her way then turned back to the screen while awaiting the report. To the outside eye it would seem that as Ed's fingers danced across the keypad and her eyes remained glued to the screen with head phones on, she was not listening. However she was the epitome of a multi-tasker so could analyze the given report without breaking her concentration on all the other things she managed. Why else would there be so many screens around her, it definitely wasn't for pretty. This person identified as indeed a girl was very good at her work.

Meanwhile the male had been attempting to begin his report but laziness seemed to have an exceptional grip on him. He was mentally searching for a way to avoid, or at least prolong, this process. "The mission was carried out around two a.m this morning in the woods near a popular club," he said then paused.

Interrupted by the breach in the flow of words, Ed's fingers ceased movement. She glanced over her shoulder briefly to urge him to continue. Then she went right back to her former biddings with the expectation that he would obey. After a few more moments of total silence she once again stopped working to fully turn and consider him.

He returned her gaze with a look of nonchalance (or boredom). Blandly he said, "I'm thirsty."

"So…?"

"I can't give the report if I'm thirsty."

" Then Ed thinks you should get something to drink."

"Ok," he said coolly while thinking of how unbelievably easy that was.

"Akito!" called Ed as he stalked away. "Be sure to come back quickly."

The blond paused and looked over his shoulder. With a sly smirk he said, "Sure," then proceeded to leave the room.

'For a genius she sure is slow,' thought Akito, rolling his eyes as he strolled again down the winding corridors of the facility, not to the kitchen which was just a hall away, but to his own room in another wing… in another facility.

See, this agency was wide spread. Like an underground city it had miles of tunnels leading to various towns in Japan. It's amazing that this whole set up was created in little more than a year. (Of course its amazing, its our fic and we make it so! woot!) Actually, Akito was surprised that no one had discovered it yet, how massive it was. Then again he had to consider who was responsible for the agency's concealment; an extremely skilled assassin named Heero Yuy.

Now reaching the branch in Kyoto, he landed the hover craft he had used to travel through the winding tunnels at the docking station, then beeped his craft nonchalantly as he walked through the automatic doors to the hallway that leads to his room. By now he could relax, knowing well that either Ed forgot about the report or would not bother to chase him down for it (she'd probably be angry though). But once in the corridor, he met just the person he didn't want to – his leader.

"Did you give your report?" the brunette male asked, getting to the point.

"Ed said I could hand it in later," lied Akito as he tried to move around the other figure. Mysterious cheetah ears and a tail sprouted on his body as he tried to make his escape. No such luck.

Heero stepped in his way, once again blocking the path. "Quit lying," he deadpanned.

Akito glared. He was beginning to get really annoyed at all the factors hindering him from chilling out in his room. "I'm not. Go ask her if you want but I'm going to the restroom."

This time he was allowed to pass although both people present in the room knew he was lying. Heero was used to Akito's attitude, he would just have to deal with him later. At that thought Heero smirked devilishly.

"… And we pray she is at rest with her father in heaven," said the priest, voice bellowing throughout the quiet church (with the exception of the wailing of mother, family, and close friends).

A terrible feeling of bereavement flowed throughout the great hall of the cathedral, as well as through the crowd, and floated to the top of the high arched rafters, where they prayed that Miaka was listening. "We now call Sana Kurata, her manager…leader to her short rise to fame, to come honour the deceased by saying a few words."

The female approached the podium oblivious to the shocked stares she was already receiving due to her outfit. While everyone else was clad in dark, mourning colours, Sana wore a baby blue suit with pink accents. True, it was a highly professional and stylish suit, but it was not exactly one to be considered appropriate for an occasion such as a funeral.

She cleared her throat. "Miaka Yuki… was a very nice girl. Although I knew her only as the crappy pianist, she was a true friend to me. It was always a pleasure to see her smile when I entered the room with food, or listen to her try to be smart. Indeed we all miss Miaka and her gluttonous ways. And although we will never forget her, we will struggle to move on and find a replacement pianist. But rest in peace, Miaka, for you will be missed... but your expenses won't." She began to walk off but stopped suddenly and went back as she announced, "Oh! And auditions for the keyboardist will be held all day tomorrow. Thank you."

The room was in utter silence as Sana moved to her seat. Many people's mouths stood agape while others wondered how she could possibly retain such a straight face (as if she was serious with the speech... and she was). Meanwhile the manager was smiling to herself, pleased that she had done such a good job.

Now seated in the back row, the remaining band members (having moved from the front in shame) conversed in hushed tones as their manager made her way to their previous seats. Desperately they wished that she somehow would miss them, not feeling the emptiness of the seat.

"She can't be serious," Yuya whispered although she was not speaking to the others but rather trying to convince her own self.

Tohru and Orihime were both sitting uncomfortably, still sad at the loss of their friend but with looks of astonished disappointment as their manager, much to Yuya's distaste, made her way towards them.

"Guys, why'd you move so far back… oh! I get it!"

Surprised as well as a little fearful of what she might do Kagome asked, "You do?"

"Yes, of course! I mean, clearly you guys are so sad you can't possibly bear to be so close to the coffin of your beloved friend. How dumb do you think I am?"

Kagome sighed while Yuya sweatdropped. Both were grateful for their manager's lack of ability to analyze situations, it made things a whole lot easier. Silence returned as the pastor continued speaking and for a while none of them were really listening. But then suddenly the cathedral doors burst open and everyone's attention was immediately turned to the figure in the doorway.

"Heyyy… This isn't the Coconut Fair," said the confused girl (to herself). "Or if it is, then why is everyone wearing black? And where are all the tents and flags? This is so strange."

The female's green eyes darted curiously about the room as if the matter was truly a mystery. She was completely oblivious to the stares she received from the congregation. The only person in the room who stared with interest was none other than Sana. While everyone else saw a poor, dumb, confused young lady, Sana saw money. This girl with her long red hair and lilac sundress would be the perfect replacement of Miaka, regardless of whether she could actually play or not. Sana simply would have to hire someone to play in the background but let her be the front image.

'Yes!' thought Sana with a greedy grin, 'My plan is perfect!'

Meanwhile, two familiar people stepped on either side of the woman. The first was another woman but this one was rather short. She was recognized as Raven, a member of the all-girl rock band. And the tall, handsome male, Robin, was a guitarist/soloist in another small time rock band.

The crowd watched as the three conversed in the center of the hall at the church entrance. They sat silently watching as the read head's face went from that of confusion, to shock, to red with shame and embarrassment. They stopped conversing and the two teens that went to address their friend started back to their seats. The once confused red head slowly began to follow them, face still red, but realization hit her at that exact moment and then she suddenly cried out…

"Oh my gawd! Miaka's dead!" crying full weep in the center of the church.

Her outburst startled not only the church but her retreating friends as well. The statement was not meant to sound so blunt but it was taken that way in any case. True it was quite obvious that Miaka was dead but hearing it that way created a renewed realization in Tohru. All at once she began a weep that soon infected everyone sitting around her. Everyone except Sana, of course.

The manager had already formulated a plan and was in the process of carrying it out by the time the cries infected the band. Suddenly she was beside the weeping red head with a "comforting" hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Yes, sadly, Miaka's dead. It's a terrible tragedy isn't it?" said Sana with a much practiced tone of "grief".

"What are you -?" Raven began but was silenced by Sana's evil-crazy-homeless-old guy look (which is accompanied by a rabid hiss).

"Here, why don't you have a seat." she continued to suggest while leading the girl to the row where Yuya, Kagome, Orihime, and Tohru sat.

With a devilish grin Sana watched as they all sat crying. 'Flawless,' she decided to herself while mentally counting the millions she was bound to make.

Raven and Robin stood halfway through the isle staring (one glaring) at this overly perky woman "comforting" their friend, who was currently staring at Starfire and some other girls bawling their eyes out, while her eyes slowly changed to dollar signs. But Raven didn't care about all of that. What she wanted to know was...

"I _know_ she did **not **just hiss at me," a thourouly pissed Raven stated calmly, but still with enough venom in her voice to wilt a fern (or kill a bear). Robin, seeing that this did not bode well for the preppy manager, tried to calm the seething bird.

"Don't worry bout it Raven, she's probably stressed from loosing a friend _and_ band member all in one sweep. So just chill, I'm going to get Star." As he passed he put a comforting hand on her shoulder and shot her a sympathetic look as he went over to the bawling youths and almost cackling manager.

Raven watched as her friend made his way over, her eyes flicking briefly over to the place of now rising warmth where his strong hand once laid. She shook her head as if in a daze and decided that where ever her thoughts were heading, she didn't want to go. She watched with slight humor as he smooth-talked his way to getting Star out of the teary eyed section, lips curving slightly upwards as he and Star made their way back. Well whatever that warmth was would have to wait or, better yet, be forgotten. Yes, the last would definitely be the better choice.

Starfire assumed a seat in between her two friends while struggling to maintain an at least quiet composure. All she could think about was poor, dead Miaka and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. She knew it was important and knew where she had to be at that time but exactly what it was remained a temporary mystery to her (was brain washed to show up for auditions by Sana).

"Are you okay now?" Robin asked with concern.

"Yes, I will be alright," she replied then turned to her female friend, "but I had no idea that Miaka..." Her eyes wondered downwards as she fought to keep her cool.

Raven stared compassionately at the girl. Being the naive one that she was, accepting death was a thing the young woman had yet to accomplish. Eyes closing slightly with pity, she brought a hand around the girl's waist (too short to hold the shoulders) and hugged Starfire closely to her own small frame as the red head rested her head on Raven's.

"It's ok Star, though we're all sad about Miaka, we also have to be happy and stay strong for the friends we have that are still alive."

"But why? Why do we live while others die?"

Raven wasn't sure of what to say but decided on offering truth in it's nicest form.

"That's just the way it is, Star."

"Yea," added Robin, "so we'll just have to make the best of it."

The priest, who had been speaking all that time, announced,

"...we will now porceed to the graveyard to lay down the deceased."

**Random Author's Note:-**

R.S - Hey you know what I just notied?

R.J - This story is extremely stupid?

R.S - I already knew that! No, What I noticed is that our names start out with the same letter!

R.J - Nooo Way! But yes way!

R.S - Exactly ...Way! You're R. Jade and I'm R. Smartz...R. Smartz? I. R. Smartz **:D**

R.J - LOL...z

R.S - ...um...(laughs) Oh! I get it!

R.J - ...Riiiiight, Well that's it for now.

R.S - Yea, so we hope you liked it, please leave a review to tell us what you thought.

R.J - Untill then...

R.S & J - Bye!

Return to Top


	2. The Saga Continues

**Disclaimer**: We do NOT own any anime used in this fiction.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Saga Continues

Early on a Saturday Morning we find a night club suspiciously open. Peering through the tinted windows another odd sight is spotted. There lined up in front of the stage stands the club employees, and as they stand militarily straight and quiet, a looming figure walks in front of them, pacing, speaking to them, seemingly, about an issue of utter importance. With faces set seriously, the line of workers listen intently to the figure's words.

"...ighten up. Up till now we've been a small fry on this strip. Sure we had our good nights but nothing to compare to clubs like "Ignition" and "Destiny". Oh ho. But now we're starting to line up with them. Not yet in the race but just starting. And let me tell you all, the start is everything." he stops, makes a sharp turn and starts back down the line. "Oh but trust in me, my crew, they see us coming and you know what? They feel our heat. They feel our desire for number 1. Oh they'll try to bring us down. There feet will be in our way. But as your leader I can surely tell you that we may trip but we shall **not fall**.

"So put your game faces on and be prepared to work your butts off. When the starting gun sounds we'll be blasting out of the lines and Battle of the Bands will be our fuel!" now standing in the centre of them he stands with one hand behind his back and the other pumped into the air. In the background was a large American flag and fallen sakura flowers flying freely in a wind.

All was silent, and as if in an oil painting they all were still. For a full ten minutes all was quiet as the sakura flowers kept blowing, and blowing, and blowing. Soon the wind was at hurricane level and the petals came down in torrents. Moments later the once tall standing figure was down and smothered in petals. Popping his head out of the avalanche of flowers he shook his long brown hair of petals and begged in his protest.

"Nanao-chaaa-n! Are you trying to kill me?" he asked, whining.

"Yes." the woman simply stated. Dropping the bucket which once held the petals onto his pouting face the dark haired woman fixed her glasses while making her way down the ladder.

On side of her holding up the flag were Yuki and Hakkai, both shaking their heads in shame at their boss. The man was absolutely retarted, brilliantly retarded though. He had managed to build, open, and make his club one of the most popular in the region in a mere two years. Looking past his extreme personality he was one to be admired.

"Ne...manager, why'd you use an American flag anyway?" Fuu asked moving from her position behind the large fan. She, along with a few others, were conned or better yet badgered into doing this tired act for their manager. "Aren't we Japanese?"

"But it's not as pretty!" the manager complained. "Just look at it, Japan's flag is so boring! It's like, are we a period?"

"A period?" Fuu repeated for no reason whatsoever (except for probably habbit).

"Hai. While America's flag is so decorated. It has so many colors and stripes and stars...!"

Yuki and Hakkai, who were still holding the flag, refused to comment but the sweatdrops on their heads kindly voiced their reactions for them. Out of nowhere Kagura appeared beside them wearing a bored expression on her make-up coated face and filing her already manicured nails. "Idiots," she said, "you're all just plain idiots."

Before anyone had a chance to protest, however, the ever reliable Hinamori emerged onto the scene by the means of light jogging. "Manager! Manager!"

"Hm?"

"You have a telephone call, manager!"

"And you came all the way out here just to tell me?"

"But the office is right there behind us, it's not even 5 feet-"

"Hinamori-chan you're so sweet!! You could be me and Nanao-chan's daughter!"

He sounded enthusiastic enough when he declared the phrase but moments later as an incredibly upset Nanao loomed over his shuddering figure with a fist raised, he felt some form of brief regret.

"Manager, your call is waiting!" Hinamori innocently reminded him. "It's Mr. Arabai."

* * *

A clock was supposed to be quietly ticking on the wall, echoing throughout the silent walls of the room and driving the room's occupants to partial insanity. However, most of the people in this room were incredibly short of the patience required to be overly annoyed by a simple clock. Thus was the explanation to the same harmless wall clock that lay on the ground smashed to tiny smitherines. Right beside it rested a yellow ruined piece of furniture, a shattered teapot. And beside that was yet more remains of once healthy furniture. In fact, an entire graveyard of items were littered on the ground and leading a path to a young male's feet. In his hands was another soon-to-be victim that had no breath to cry for help. 

"Damnit! Where the hell is he?!" yelled a pissed off orange headed boy. The picture frame in his hands was suffocating under his frustrated grasp. The glass released an audible cry as it began to crack to pieces. "He said he'd be right back!"

A second carrot-head attempted to appease the first male although, with a fiery temper quite similar to the first one's own, it was harder than it seemed. "Stop freakin' breakin' everything! Just be patient! You'll get your milk when he gets back so calm down, freakin' stupid cat!"

"What?!" demanded the suddenly offended (actual cat) Kyo Souma as the object in his hand was abruptly smashed.

In a far corner sipping sake and smoking like an old Shogun Lord sits the other Kyo, going by the stage name Onime no Kyo. He couldn't be less interested in the reason for his manager's lateness or the fact that the two carrot-tops were about to slice each other up. All he cares about is whether said manager would remember to bring his sake.

"Oi, you in the corner!" called the second carrot-top, known as Ichigo Kurosaki. As if his name wasn't called, which it wasn't, Kyo keeps on puffing and sipping.

"Oi, stop with the smoke already. We could develop lung cancer and die because of you and your second hand smoke." he continued. Finally acknowledging that he was indeed being addressed, he carefully placed down his sake cup, got up and walked over to Ichigo. He stopped just short of his face, took a long drag of his pipe then slowly blew the smoke into his face.

"Bastard!!!" Ichigo bellowed while retreating from the smoke and trying to cough out all of the toxins beginning to travel down his throat. The other Kygo, meanwhile, was freaking out and emitting various noises that sounded oddly a lot like a panicking cat.

Just when it seemed like all hell was about to break lose, a door somewher opened. There was immediate silence and a suspensful peace as the 3 band members waited to see who had arrived. Footsteps approached and the suspense heightened since they were all awaiting the manager's return (with food...and sake...). But the room door opened and the only one in the doorway was the raven haired, smartly dressed final band member Robin. Taking a quick sweep of the room and scene before him, he only shakes his head.

"I don't even want to know." he states simply, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

Before even one more step could be taken Kyo rushed at the newcomer, practically clawing at the male's shirt. "Food! Tell me you've got food!"

Grabbing the hungry man's collar, Robin tore him from his designer (now shredded) suit, walked to a corner and placed him down. Taking off his destroyed jacket he folded it neatly and threw it across his arm. He stood straight and looked at the crazy, hungry young man. He took a deep breath, leaned forward and...

"Do You **Know How** Much This Suit Costs?" he shouted, scaring the two carrot-tops and making the Demon Eyes smirk.

Kyo was momentarily too frightened to speak but quickly found his voice and said, "It's not my fault! Blame the idiot manager who was supposed to be here from 2 hours ago!!"

"That's not **my** problem," Robin countered with a vexed proclamation.

"But-!"

"But nothing! You owe me a new suit."

As Kyo began rattling off on how he couldn't afford to pay for something so expensive, Ichigo errupted into a tumult of laughter. Despite the circumstances, someone else's misfortune was always hilarious.

"Who the hell are you laughing at." Kyo yelled as he pounced on Ichigo. The two rolled around, pinning each other, smashing each other's heads into the ground, basically taking out their frustrations on each other.

Robin stood and watched for a moment, then quietly went to his rom. He then came out again, ducked a flying object and took a seat at the bar to write a bill for his destroyed suit.

Kyo on the other hand was enjoying himself, still sipping sake in his corner. He always enjoyed a good fight and even though this one was rather petty and sloppily fought it was still enjoyable. His smirk widens as he lifts his sake bottle to pour himself another cup. But then as if in slow motion a pen, which Ichigo had used as a makeshift throwing knife, went straight through Kyo's old Japanese style clay sake bottle. And as they all watch it falls to pieces; the sake splattering to the floor and Kyo's shirt and pants, they all knew what would come next. Kyo watched all this happen and even after all his sake lay fallen he stares as if seeing if what happened had really happened. And it did. His eyes snapped up, fixed upon the two carrot-tops. And as they stared into his blood red eyes the cat and strawberry cringed. Death was soon to come.

A while later when Demon Eyes had caught the two, having Ichigo in a head lock and strangling Kyo with a broom, the door opened to reveal the true cause to all the fighting, Renji Arabai. And as quick as he came was as quickly as he left, barely causing a wind to blow from the door opening and closing so fast. But sadly for him the door opening even for the shortness of time that it was made Kyo's sensitive nose pick up the most appetizing scent. And though his face was turning red from suffocation he still managed to cough out the word.

"Food." he hoarsely whispered. Everyone's ears perked at that.

Even the death bringer Onime no Kyo released his captives at the statement. He held no interest in whatever supposedly scrumptious meal had entered the edifice. But, who brough the food brought the - Sake. Indeed the manager's presence had been detected and any slight hope that he could actually escape alive should be nonexistant. For the miliseconds he had opened the door, the tension had squeezed its fingers around his throat. And his instinct told him to get the hell out. But after that the common sense he was supposed to have took over and suggested that he merely pretend he was never there. The chances were slim, but still it was possible that they were too busy killing each other to notice.

But of course, anyone reading this can instantly tell that Renji's intelligence is _slightly_ below the bar. He was in a building with 3 martial artists and Demon Eyes Kyo (that one's in a genre all on his own), there was no way in hell he could just sneak back out.

(What occurs next is too graphic for such a low rated fic.)

"So where were you all that time?" Robin asked from the couch as the three former feuding people sat and enjoyed their food (or sake) of choice.

Renji, as he struggled not to collapse from all his wounds, explained with a strained voice. "I went out to get food...but then...I forgot what I was supposed t'be doing...So...I went out runnin' errands instead."

"You freaking idiot!" scolded Ichigo since Kyo was too busy stuffing his face to speak. "What kind of manager forgets something so important?"

"A working one." Everyone (even Demon Eyes) scoffed at that.

"Working?" Robin repeated.

Renji whipped his head around to look at Robin but soon regretted it because it sent a whole new wave of pain from his neck to his back. Holding back a grimace he said, "Yea, working."

"This coming from a guy that hasn't gotten us a gig in two months."

At this Renji perked (painfully) up. "That's not true! I got you guys a gig today!"

"Really?" came the interested voices of 3 band members while Kyo just said, "..."

"Yeah. It's gonna be huge, the grand claim to fame of To Be Decided." (yes that's actually the band name) With a (pained) grin he added, "All you have to do is win the competition."

"Competition?" the trio asked again, followed by another of Kyo's "..."

"Uh-huh. Didn't i tell you guys?"

"..." (an obvious no from all of them

"..." (Kyo's own)

"Oh, I guess not."

"Gee, you think?" said Kyo Souma with sarcasm.

"Just for that comment I shouldn't tell you." But the sudden threatening fists in his already bruised face persuaded him otherwise. "Uh, ok nevermind I will tell you."

"You better!"

"See there's this 'Battle of the Bands' thing at this club and I entered the band!"

"Woah, you actually did something cool for once," the cat commented.

Robin raised a questioning eyebrow. "What's the catch? I heard registration for that was closed two months ago."

"Well the prize is a five year record deal with a famous company. So I couldn't refuse the offer made even if it was a bit...extreme. We simply had to enter. But the catch...the catch is..."

All 4 pairs of eyes stared in anticipation at the speaking figure. Renji really didn't want to tell them at this point, but any further hesitation would result in probably more physical ache than that which would be inevitably inflicted once the announcement was made. Trying to ease the ground breaking news to the group seemed impossible. He laughed nervously and confessed, "You all have to do some -uh- cough volunteer work for the club's manager."

"What exactly do you mean by 'volunteer work'?" questioned Robin suspiciously.

Renji gave up trying to sugar coat the truth. Grimly he said, "Basically you have to be slaves for at least one week." A silence filled the room. 'This isn't a good sign,' Renji thought as he mentally prepared his will.

* * *

Walking up the stairs of a large grey building we find an exhausted silver headed young man. As he makes his way through the large double glass doors the street lights flicker on as the sun makes its way down and the day turns to evening. As the silent peace began to settle in with the approaching darkness, this building continues to highly contrast the mood. Through the evening its bright lights slice across the sky, and the blaring noise emitting from the building reverberates through the silence. 

Employees chatter, phones ring, the blaring sound of music and someone's rapid typing, through all this is going on the tired police/security guard drearily walks past, traveling to the area he works.

Passing another set of double doors he sighs tiredly. Looking around the room contrast to hustling busy sounds at the entrance, in here the mood was almost soporific as either cubicles were empty or its occupant was sleeping.

Passing the tired people he goes to the cloudy glass door of his boss' office and knocked softly but firmly. A deep "come in" was sent from behind the door and Sasuke let himself in. There sitting at a large mahogany desk was a blond haired, glasses wearing male. His jacket hanging on a rack behind him, his desk filled with papers, cold coffee in a larg mug, and a tired expression on his face it was clear that the man had a long day and was preparing for a long night.

"Yes," he asks as the newcomer stands silent before his desk.

"Good night Sanzo-sama, just siging out for the night from my security duties at the club."

Without looking up from his work, he grunted. "Very well then, you are dismissed." Though he couldn't see it Sasuke nodded his head and began to leave. As he was about to walk out, the voice of his boss stopped him. "Wait, Sasuke before you leave..." Sasuke grunted to show he was listening and Sanzo continued," Go out there and tell those bastards out front to quiet down, then tell the lazy bastards out there to wake the hell up and get some work done. Especially that idiot Mugen."

"Ah" was Sasuke's reply as he closed the door. Though still tired from a long day's work the thought of bringing misery, even slightly to others so that they would join in his, brought a devilish smirk to his face.

Passing his sleeping colleagues, he decides to quiet down the annoying bunch up front. He walks through them, unnoticed and unseen. He stands in the center, takes out his gun, stands on a desk (stil unnoticed) and fires what he thinks to be a blank shot, he soon finds himself mistaken as a light shuts off and pieces of plaster and plastic fall on his head. Still he keeps his serious face as the room is hushed with people ducking and taking cover from the mad man. (You wouldn't guess it's a room filled with police)

Pleased that all eyes were on him he slowly put his raised hand down and looks some of them stronly in the eyes. "Shut up." he states simply. Looking around the room again he is pleased as he sees them nod their heads obediently.

Then, just as calmly as he entered, he quietly got off of the desk and claimed his exit. That was one item from his "to-do" list checked off, now it was time to complete the more difficult taks of confronting the upperclassmen of this unruly institution.

As he walked down the long hall and passed the double doors once again he contemplated how to wake the sleeping beauties in his section. He would need an "extra special" method to awaken his "extra special" friends. He pondered over some ways as he looked around the quiet room. He couldn't simply stand on a desk and shoot randomly because these fellow workers were rather trigger happy, not to mention the always ready to kill chief. He would become target practice in seconds. But, he also couldn't make loud noises because that would also result in him being shot at. For a situation like this his best option was to tackle each policeman individually.

Thinking this through logically he would have to wake the one with the most volatile reaction last. Without thought Sasuke quickly placed Mugen in that position. Studying the last two remaining officers, Hatsuharu and Benitora, Sasuke put the two in order of most volatile and at last a fixed plan was set.

First he approached the usually gentle (and simple) snoring figure of Benitora. The man slept in an incredibly odd position. He was sitting comfortably in his chair with his arms folded. It would be normal if his head wasn't thrown back in his sleeping state. It was truly a miracle that the unbalanced body did not topple over. His mouth hung open and drool lazily slid down his face as snores continuously emerged.

Devilishly Sasuke crept closer to the oblivious victim. Slowly, ever so slowly, he raised a gigantic, black spider above Benitora's mouth. Then with sinfully feigned innocence he let the creature fall. But his plan wasn't quite complete yet. For no crime was done until the victim was cringing in horror. So Sasuke clutched the nearest book then forcefully slammed it down on the desk.

Benitora awoke with a horrible start, first from the intrusive noise then by the knowledge, recognition, and placement of a certain hairy anthropod. He screamed, muffled it was, and screamed and choked. Grabbing at his throat, he jumped from the floor (he fell over when the book slammed) and ran to the bathroom.

"Well that was entertaining," Sasuke thought as he moved from his hiding place. He peered into the other cubicles to se if their constituents were still asleep after that loud disturbance, and surprisingly (though not very) the other officers still lay silent, their chests slowly rising and falling as they take breaths in their slumber. As he studied them further he wondered if his plan would work work. Either way, it was the only plan he had.

Carefully he approached the sleeping tigers. Any accidental movement would result in painful death. A very painful death. As a matter of fact, he probably shouldn't even approach them at all...And at this point he happened to notice a long, sturdy fishing pole in the corner of the room. 'Interesting,' he thought as the ideas began to refine within his mind. Without further hesitation he snatched the pole from its resting place.

Moments later a clear glass pitcher full of incredibly freezing water hovered over Haru's head. The pitcher somehow miraculously hung from the tiny fish hook attached to the fishing pole that was in Sasuke's hands as he stood on the other side of the room perched atop some other person's desk. Carefully he maneuvered the pitcher to fulfil his wicked plan.

First he tilted the pitched as much as possible, causing the tormenting water to instantly splash on Haru's head. Consecuently he swung the now empty glass vessel over to Mugen's area before promptly alowing it to fall onto the alway irritated (or useless) one's head. Sasuke defied time itself with the speed at which he fled to a sanctuary. A loud crash followed his escape as the glass had given in to gravity and now lay broken.

All was silent as the happenings seemed to seep into the consciousness of the once sleeping officers. As Haru looked around with sleepy eyes, safe and far, far, far away from the scene Sasuke prayed for the outcome to be positive, well...as positive as it could get.

'White, white, white, white, please let it be white,' Sasuke chanted furiously in his head. But then Haru's once calm eyes soon turned active as if a fire was lit behind his sleepy lids. "Crap," Sasuke whispered. Then after thinking it over he said, "Oh well."

While the hidden beast was awakened in Haru, the useless bum, better known as Mugen, was already silently looking for the culprit and thinking how to slice and dice them. Similarly, Black Haru had angrily risen from his desk and also began searching for the soon-to-be victim. Sasuke silently pitied the souls they would discover and blame. But then the most unexpected event occurred. By some odd chance, both angry officers happened to glance at each other the exact same time.

"You," they both snarled, one with his head soaked and the other with blood shot eyes from his abrupt awakening. Watching this play out Sasuke couldn't help but wish for a bowl of popcorn.

The scenes that later played out and words that were spoken are too graphic/obscene for this lowly rated fan fic to display...(R.S. - I swear I thought we wrote this line before)... So clearing out our censor black screen we find the two, both in choke holds trying to suffocate the other and even though they had little breath they still managed to slip out curses to one another.

At some point during the fight Benitora had come back fromt he bathroom still gagging slightly from the spider hairs on his tongue. He, now with Sasuke, sits in a corner to watch the battle, forgetting to ask how a spider got down his throat anyway.

Though Sasuke was enjoying the display he was somewhat disappointed that the boss hadn't broken it up. Just then Haru threw Mugen over his shoulder into a shelf, causing its contents to land with a loud crash onto the tiled floor.

Then, startling all the room's constituents, the chief's door swung open with a bang to reveal a gun holding, red eyed, vein pulsing Sanzo. Aiming at Mugen and Haru he fired two shots, skimming their heads leaving the sides of their faces hot by the speed of the bullets.

"Shut up you goddamn useless pansies," snarled the now irritated chief. His voice was not raised but nonetheless ooozed with caustic promise of a deadly feat. With that said, he returned to his office just as abruptly as he had left it and let the door slam behind him as a second threat.

Immediate silence followed the event with the exception of miserable curses uttered beneath angry breath. Overall, Sasuke had been fairly amused by his accomplishments, but still he felt regret that the fight between Mugen and Haru had ended with such celerity. There was always the idea of messing around with Benitora a little more since Benitora was the perfect victim and no one did any actual work anyway. But as Sasuke glanced around he discovered the fool -cough cough- I mean, man, to be suspiciously missing.

It wasn't difficult to locate Benitora, it was something that could be accomplished without moving an inch. Since he was never quiet for too long, all that was required was to listen for the mumbling of someone who sounded constipated. And it was by this method that Sasuke found Benitora conversing with a blond female who was dressed in a police uniform. At this Sasuke rose a brow.

* * *

Standing around their instruments, each turning them to their preference, the band of girls turned to greet their black clad returning member. 

"Hey Raven." Sango commented, strapping her electric guitar across her shoulder, pick in hand.

Raven responded with a nod, flinging her low heeled black shoes off and slipping on some slippers. Then taking off her black jacket she walks over to the stand where her own guitar was stationed.

"Been out on a date?" asked Faye suggestively. Like the others, she would have been preparing to play her own personalized instrument if she actually had a specified instrument to play. Normally she'd just handle the random sounds that needed to be included in the song. Ignoring her, Raven continued to tune her bass.

"Oh who cares where she went! Can we just get started now?" Erutis asked irritably.

Getting up from her comfortable seat on a couch in the far corner of the studio, Yourichi, a dark skinned woman, spoke calmly as she made her way to the group of women.

"Exactly Eru," she said silencing Faye who was about to respond. "Who cares." Taking a seat on a stool next to them she threw a flying on top of Rukia's drum. The short dark haired girl stopped twirling her drumsticks to pick up the piece of paper and read it. Sango walked next to Rukia and started to read over her shoulder.

"So what's all this about?" Faye asked sitting cross legged on a stool while examing her nails with a bored expression.

Now finished reading, the two girls turned their attention to Yourichi. "So are we entering?" Sango asked using her height over Rukia to lean on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Entering what?" Raven asks moving over to the gathering.

"This." Rukia states simply, handing her the flyer. Soon Faye and Erutis are standing over her reading away, both a good two heads taller than the petite bird.

"A competitiion? Well fancy that," Faye said casually. Then, in tune with Erutis, they asked, "Can we win money?"

"We better," came Rukia's curt reply from the lower part of the crowd of girls, going to sit behind her drum set.

With arms folded the dark skinned cat eyed woman looked at them with half lidded eyes. "Well yeah, and some kind of record deal or something. I'm going over to the place to register you all now." Getting up from her seat on the stool she picked up her keys from a side table near the couch as she makes her way to the large steel doors. Before she made her way to go through she stopped, head poking through the crack, to say... "Start practice, the song that Raven wrote should have a beginning and bridge tune worked out by the time I come back." Leaving no room for discussion she slams the door using it as a physical period to her statement.

"Bitch." Faye and Erutis state together.

Meanwhile Sango, the only somewhat normal member of the group, was making some kind of a conversation. "So Raven how was the funeral?" she asked while giving the members some time to tweak their instruments (and procrastinate).

"It was boring, mostly. But then a friend of mine got recruited for the girly band," Raven informed with bare interest.

"Wait," said Erutis as something clicked inside her mind, "they were finding replacements at the _funeral_?"

"Wow that's cold," Faye commented with an uncaring tone.

"Yeah, I guess. But if you know the manager you wouldn't think it so strange." Raven added strumming a few strings.

"You know her?" Erutis asked.

"No, but she hissed at me like a hungry beggar protecting food. And she was wearing some bright suit too."

Sango, Faye and Erutis all layed out laughing. Rukia just shook her head getting behind her drums.

"Oh man, I'm sure you creamed her ass." Erutis laughed out loud.

Raven laughed a little too. "No. I would have though. I mean if Robin hadn't..."

"Robin?" the three previously giggling girls sighed out. Raven slapped herself mentally. Rukia smirked.

"So...Robin huh?" Raven groaned out loud.

"He was there too?"

"Well duh, we all went to school together." Raven stated plainly.

"Mmhmm." Faye said knowlingly with a slow, suggestive nod. Internally she believed that Robin was probably the only reason that the petite woman even went to the outing, but refrained from saying so aloud.

"So did you confess your undying love?" snicked Erutis mischeivously.

Once again the other girls burst into laughter while Raven looked more like she was going to hurt someone (namely Erutis). Seeing where this was headed Rukia, sorry for starting it, decided to intervene.

"So anyway Raven, you think your friend likes her bandmates?"

Raven turned her gaze to the other amethyst eyed girl then stared down with boredom at her guitar strings. "I don't know, maybe."

* * *

"Oh my God, I love you guys!" a red head woman squeals taking the surprised group of girls in a hug of death. 

"Um Starfire...is it...?" Yuya managed to squeeze out of her compressed lungs.

"Yes, new friend?" the red head answered. Yuya tried to reply but at that moment was silenced by Starfire's increased grip.

"Ow," she painfully whispered instead.

Luckily at that point Orihime popped up and announced, "I made some lunch so let's go eat it!"

Starfire released Yuya and instead gripped onto Orihime's hand. "Yes! That is a great idea! Will you be coming with us, other new friend?" she asked Yuya.

But Yuya, being smart and considering Orihime's "cooking skills" in addition to Starfire's...(R.J: you pick an adjective)...she decided, "Uh...I think I'll pass. I...uh...just ate before the service."

"Oh. Okay. Well, bye!" Orihime said and began leading Starfire away when suddenly their manager burst into the room, once again breaking down the door.

She quickly bumped Orihime out of the way then took Starfire's hand into her own. "Hi! Welcome to the group!"

Sana was fully aware that auditions hadn't been held yet but she was considering cancelling the useless thing anyway. So far, she was incredibly sure that this 'Starfire' was going to be it. Even her name, 'Starfire', just screamed fame. Oh, the millions.

"...correct Miss Manager?" the red head had been saying when Sana snapped back to reality.

OOh, Miss Manager, she liked the sound of that. "Sure Starfire!" she exclaimed though she had no idea what the hell was being said. She was just beginning to continue saying abnormally nice things when suddenly she realized how firm the girl's grip was. And then she began her analysis: A tight grip + a nice smile WAR!

'She must be trying to prove her worth so has declared battle! And if she holds out then it means she'll be the new keyboardist! Even though I was ever going to give it to her then she must be extra dedicated!...' Sana thought. "Ok!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Challenge accepted!"

She sped out of the room and came back in a split second clothed fully in army clothing, complete with thick pink boots and a water gun.

"Umm..." said Kagome, unable to find words to say to the now pumped manager.

Yuya slapped her forehead and hoped that she wouldn't have to be the one to stop the madness. But as Orihime once again popped up out of nowhere, also dressed for 'war', she knew that she'd have to.

* * *

Walking on a cool friday afternoon a small framed brunette walks casually downt he main street of our random town. She walked without celerity, as she didn't really have anywhere to go in particular. Thus she couldn't help but notice an outlandish building that appeared on her right. The edifice was only one story in uber contrast to the other tall building which surrounded it. It's unnatural length supposedly compensated for it, but that couldn't be noticed because the building was completely pink. Additionally, the windows had been replaced by extremely shiny glass so that the only thing this figure could see was a reflection. Well, that and the strange mannequins that stood perfectly still on either side of the sliding entrance door (which was also a mirror). 

This caught her attention as the outer decorations of the other stores were either signs advertising sales or live shrub, to add class to their entrance way. Marveling at the unique objects, the girl studies them silently for a moment. With no where in mind to go or anything else to do she decided to check out the clothes store, at least she figured it was so from the stylish dress of the mannequins.

She was rather surprised to behold the inside of the building, as not a rack of clothing was in visible sight. Instead, the place was littered with furniture that was either painted pink or lined with furry pink, um, lining. This girl was quite opposite of the usual anime girl. Allow us to point out that this girl is quite the opposite of the usual anime girl. She was born with sense that she still possessed so within no time she was cognizant (R.J: SAT words!) that this was **not** a clothing store. Slowly she began backing towards the exit.

Pink slowly growing and circling around her she is compelled by its light and so only manages small movements to the area she believed to hold her salvation. The Exit. As she made her short trip to the shiny doors she swore she head the sound of something blinking on side her, but too afraid of the pink and fluff was she (R.S: Oh and the posters, don't make her mention the photos!!!) that she closed her eyes to shut out the sight, gingerly back stepping.

The incessant blinking sound kept on, though she tuned it out and as she moved further back the sound of the arrow, pointing to an expensive clay sculpture picked up its blinking pace. But she ignored it as she continued to hope that she'd stumble out. Of course this wasn't to be for, even though she wasn't the average anime girl, this still is an anime fic anyway. Abruptly her back smacked into a solid object that she would've assumed was just same random object if a deep voice hadn't spoken into her ear.

"Welcome."

The female was slapped with shock and she instinctively leaped away from the sound with a small and frightened gasp. At the same time she turned her head in order to find out what exactly - or who - had spoken. In an almost slow motion act of unawareness, the female bumped into a table that held the expensive clay sculpture, over which the arrow had been blinking all along.

Crash! (R.J: not the song though that is a cool song)

Now on the floor, Haruhi stared in half wonder half disbelief at the shattered pieces around her. She had fortunately gone unharmed by the fall or by the glass, but somehow she had a feeling that this would not end well. And the sudden black shadow that eerily engulfed her only heightened her unease.

Slowly, despite her basic instincts not to, she peered over her shoulder and came face to face with pants. But these pants covered legs, and those legs had to belong to...She looked up...and up...and up some more...and even up more than that yet she still couldn't even see the giant's face. Then again, she didn't need to cause his build was big enough. Clearly more built than the average guy, the word "giant" wasn't ot the least bit of a misnomer.

Haruhi stood, as she felt that being on the floor was a slightly more vulnerable position. Plus she could actually see this person's face now so would be better prepared in the event of an emergency. She scrambled to her feet careful in her hand placement to escape any injuries from the broken clay. Stumbling backwards she is stopped in her place, bumping into a figure hitting her at her chest. She looked down upon the head filled with golden blond locks. Blonds usually were supposed to bring cheer but from the lightning the shadowns formed gave the head an eerie feeling. Additionally creepy was the cute bunny plushie that the demon child held captive in his arms. It was beginning to remind Haruhi of a gothic rock music video. So once again she slowly stepped away but this time in a different direction from both of the figures previously encountered.

The two were so opposite in physical appearance yet they gazed at her with the same expression. Well, all the more reason for her to leave, she figured. But then there was suddenly a pair of hands on her back not pushing but not allowing her to move further backwards either. More frightning was the fact that each hand was on either side of her back and in a position that was humanly impossible for only one person to achieve. Indeed as Haruhi gazed upwards she saw the same two mannequins that had enticed her into the building in the first place.

She would have glared hard at the two for baiting her in her mind, and for causing this scene to happen in the first place. Yes in normal cases this is what she would have done, but in the situation at hand she found it more pressing to take her leave of the pink laced hell, but to do so slowly. _Very_ slowly. Any sudden movement might provoke the other two demons to pounce. but yet again as she tried to slip away, keeping her eyes intently fixed on the possible villains, she bumped into something solid.

Although this had happened previously, she did not expect it to happen once again (and so fast) thus was startled by the occurance. She quickly gazed up and discovered yet another stoical male figure. His eyes were the most startling part of his being, as they were **(color) **cat-like eyes that seemed to hold no sign of life at all. Of course she began to shy away from this one as well but had gone no more than a step back when she suddenly found herself gazing into those eyes yet again.

Haruhi did a double take. There were two of them with **(color)** hair in the same style, and those exact same cat eyes. Twins, on either side. So that made a total of 6 guys and just 1 her. If there was ever a time to escape it was now. So much for the not making sudden movements bit, she had to leave. And besides, she was closer to the exit now anyway. IF she made a quick scamper she might make it...or get tackled, which was far from a pleasant idea. Ok, so best to move slowly but quicker than before.

So careful not to take her eyes from the double vision she saw before her she slinked to the only available exit, a small parting in the circle of demons.

Her heart was pounding, sweat now pouring down her face sliding her thick rimmed glasses down the curve of her nose. This was the kind of situation that only occurred in horror movies and she only prayed that this situation would not progress as said movies are proned to. Still easing her way slowly but surely away from the gathering, her eyes moved from one figure to another. She then had a jynxing thought come to mind. 'This would probably be the part where the girl would become...' and at that moment she once again bumped, not so gracefully, into a strong figure. She jumped back startled then finished her mental statement. '...trapped.' Unconsciously she gulped.

Staring (or was it glaring?) down at her were the most intensely evil eyes she had yet to see. Face framed with elegantly rimmed glasses, his face screamed out business. And at the moment it would seem that his business was to cut of her only chance of escape.

Now cornered from every angle Haruhi felt it fitting with the movie-like scene that she had found herself in, she turned slowly, head darting quickly from figure to figure in her invisible cage. Just then, as her head began to spin with exasperation, the store suddenly went black, the eyes of her trappers becoming aglow. And then as her worry increased a blinding headlight was lit over an extravagantly decorated chair, one fit for a queen (or king). And in this chair sat...dun dun na nah! A blond.

The word 'contrast' was clearly defined by the image of this blond compared to the other beings in the room. He was as elegant and gorgeous as the others (xcept the really really tall one) but was far from anything remotely demonic. Impossible as it seemed, Haruhi could swear he was sparkling with some kind of godly light. And his eyes, those endless vortexes of brilliant blue, were gazing directly at her.

His smiling lips opened as he sighed dramatically, "Ah, my! What have we here?"

* * *

Kyoshiro stood at a metallic kitchen sink that was filled almost to the brim with warm, sudsy water. His hands, protected by large, yellow rubber gloves, were submerged in the liquid and moving about as if he was washing whatever item was held within. The only problem with this was that there was nothing in the sink. Truth be told, Kyoshiro had long been bored and he couldn't find his bandmates so he just assumed that they were busy. And that thought made him feel self conscious, as if he ought to be busy as well. Thus he stood there with a silly grin on his face pretending to do something remotely useful, though he wasn't. Come to think of it...he felt like a housewife...Not that he minded anyway... 

"Whatcha doin'?" came a voice suddenly from beside the 'busy' man.

Kyoshiro flew across the kitchen like a startled kitten at the sound of a dog's bark. But he relaxed considerably when he realized that it was only the shaggy headed drummer Goku. "Oh...hi!"

Goku's large eyes considered the greeting for a moment as his mind tried to grasp the initial purpose of coming here in the first place. But, within seconds he had given up and 'basic' ways of thinking kicked in. "Hi!!"

"Where were you? And where is everyone else?"

The drummer's mouth opened slightly in pre-explanation but then memory failed him so instead what came out was, "I dunno. Why are you wearing gloves?"

"Oh. I was washing dishes!"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Can I help?"

"Uh..ok!"

...Two minutes later...

Kyoshiro and Goku stand at the kitchen sink, both equipped with yellow gloves and soaking their hands in the dishwater while smiling blankly at something they probably didn't even know.

Meanwhile Tasuki's footsteps were echoing throughout the building as he ran to and fro searching for the missing members, growing all the more pissed off as he ran. His mood was only made worse when the distinct sound of pecking attracted him to the kitchen. Upon entering he beheld the image of his two currenly brainless bandmates standing stupidly at the sink as random birds pecked at their empty shells of heads.

"What the-!" (this exclamation has been edited for content) "D'y'know how **long** we've bin waitn'?!"

Again, mindlessly, the pair just stared at him before slowly titling their heads to the side. "Huh??"

The** (blond/orange)** headed male slapped his forehead. "You two **can't** be **that** dense!"

Their heads titled in the other direction. "Huh??"

"You -bleep- idiot! We had a -bleep- interview an' were waitin' for -bleep- hours! Two whole -bleep- hours!! Yash and th' manager and tryin' t'git the -bleep- people t'stay while you -bleep bleep- are goofin' around-"

Surprisingly, the yellow gloved pair were pretty calm throughout the 'scolding'. "Wow. Tasuki has a pretty foul mouth, no?" Kyoshiro 'brilliantly' observed.

"Mmhmm," said Goku with a nod. "I think he's mad. He's cursing more than usual."

"-bleep bleep bleeep bleepity bleep bleep-"

"Yup you're right. And I think now would be a good time to...RUN!!!" declared Kyoshiro as he tried to speed out of the room. However, he was quickly seized by the collar and dragged, along with Goku, to worlds unknown (actually, they only went into a building next door).

Next door, in a fancy lounge room sat two soitary figures silently ruminating on the current situation. Both of their arms were stiffly folded across their chests and their eyes were closed in a supposedly calm way. Tasuki kicked open the door and roughly plopped the two still rubber gloved males down before the "calm" pair.

As Tasuki took his place along side the "calm" males the two idiots sat awkwardly before them awaiting a response. At once the "calm" two's eyes snapped open to reveal their glaring orbs. One laced with a silent death and one lined red with veins ensuring their gruesome end. At these intense stares the two usually clueless members were not so stupid enough not to pick up on the evident death aura ruminating from in front of them. Yet somehow they knew that attempting escape would only worsen the situation. So they took the other route instead.

"We're sorry!"

"We didn't know and then-"

"-thought you guys were-"

"-came in and-"

The two simultaneously attempted to plead with their mates, especially the white haired one. Everyone else was fairly affable and could be pleaded with even when in a temperamental mood. But **that** one, oh no. If _he_ got pissed at you then it didn't make sense to even try to rectify whatever had been done. Unfortunately for Goku and Kyoshiro, however, they were firm believers in hope regardless of whether or not it would cause them harm.

They rattled on, unaware that their consistent muddled up excuse for an explanation only served to further light the flame that fueled the three's anger. They would soon learn.

A few moments later the now quiet (and bruised) two simple minded bandmates sat cross legged in front of their calmed friends, with latent tears hung lighty on the edges of their lashes.

"Ok," spoke a man with dark hair tied smartly into a small ponytail at the crook of his neck. "You," he said pointing to Kyoshiro, "explain now."

Kyoshiro sniffed once and rubbed the tears from his eye while pouting. "Well, it's not my fautl! You guys didn't tell me where you were..."

"Yes we did!" Tasuki yelled. "You freakin' idiot! We **told** you we'd meet up in 5 minutes!!"

"You did?"

"Yes, you ass!"

"...I..forgot?"

Instant dead silence struck the room. Kyoshiro felt oddly a lot like he should be afraid, very afraid, and his almost automatic urge to run was incredibly strong.

"Forgot?"

"Eh..." he said nervously. "Sorry, sorry! I did...but it won't happen again! Really!" Kyoshiro hurriedly said then ended with a nervous laugh that he hoped would lighten the mood (and save his arse).

So angered at the foolery of the supposed man in front of him the white haired singer mimicked the actions of the man before him and pointed to the other quivering young man. "You," he growled out, "where the hell were you? You were _following_ us in here!"

The bushy haired youth quivered slightly at his harsh tone. He sniffled like the man on side him and began his reply. "I -sniff sniff- I needed to go to the bathroom -sniff- but I didn't know where it was in this place - so I- I -sniff- I went back - ba-back h-home."

If the situation hadn't been so dire the three angered males might have relented in their assault on the young man who even at the age of 18 could still pull off the puppy dog look. But, unfortunately, they were too pissed off to notice.

"Coulda freakin' asked somebody!" yelled Tasuki, half incensed and half shocked at the utter stupidit that he currently witnessed.

Goku sniffed and whimpered, his large eyes appearing to enlarge even more so that the watery sparkles in them could be more easily seen (awww so adorable!). "B-but then -sniff- you m-may h-h-have yelled -sniff sniff- at me..." The addressed male couldn't really argue against that so just crossed his arms, huffed, and looked the other way.

Current score: Goku-1, Tasuki-0

Kyoshiro watched in awe at the whimpering male on side him. 'What power held!' he thought eyes shining now not only from previous tears but from admiration. He was stopped in his thought though as he was spiritually choked by an absurd amount of killing aura.

He turned to stare into the eyes of a possible demon as he swore the males' eyes began to glow red. HE began to sweat. What to do what to do? Thinking back to the outcome of Goku's interrogation, he got an idea. Drooping his lip and puffing his eyes he tried his best at a puppy dog look.

And so he began to beg. "I..." he couldn't finsih his sentence though as a randomly placed hard-back Oxford University Dictionary made contact with his face. The force at which it was thrown forced his head back and inevitably to land on his back. With the failure of his attempt Kyoshiro did not move the book that was implanted to his forehead and opted to instead twitch pathetically on the floor.

"Don't screw with us."

"Yes sir," came Kyoshiro's slow, muffled reply from behind the large book that had him pinned to the floor.

Again, luckily for the two criminals (or one now anyway), despite the band members being mostly moody, easily irritated persons, they were also rather impatient and these two factors battled out internally to determine the overall dispostion of each person in cases such as these. And in this case impatience dominated.

The manager gave a final huff then announced, "Ok. Goku, you're excused."

"Yay!"

"Kyoshiro, you have chores...indefinitely."

The condemned male sat up, the dictionary flying from his face, to say, "Noo!" But he wasn't able to fully express his bereavement as only seconds later another object was thrust at his face. Except this time it was a cactus plant that was poted in a ceramic vase.

Smoke rose up from Kyoshiro's battered position on the floor as his face sizzled with the impact from the extreme force that the cactus was thrown. He wanted to say "ow" but because of his pain it came out as more of strained groan of defeat. From that point on he went ignored and everyone else moved on to more interesting, important issues, like what they were going to eat for lunch for example. But that wasn't the topic raised just yet. For now they had to pretend to be concerned about the band's success.

* * *

**A/N** - **R.J:** okay soes that took really long to finish cause both of us had side projects then got really lazy. plus we've had over a month of nothing but our country's national exams. but that's all done now and we've got a full summer of writing! (or not --0 ) 


End file.
